


The New Puppy

by shirasade



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: "Oh no, you didn't!" Alec almost slammed the door in Jace's face the moment he saw the bundle his boyfriend was cradling so carefully in his arms.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	The New Puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



> Written for me 600 Tumblr followers celebration - was supposed to just be a drabble, turned into a fluffy, fluffy ficlet.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Alec almost slammed the door in Jace's face the moment he saw the squirming bundle his boyfriend was cradling so carefully in his arms.

Jace was faster, though, jamming a boot into the opening and giving Alec his best puppy dog eyes. Which was kind of ironic, considering the _real_ puppy he was holding was looking rather unimpressed, either with its undignified position or the way Alec was already giving in, opening the door with a put-upon sigh. He'd never been able to stop Jace from doing what he wanted, and he'd learned long ago that the best solution usually was to go along with him and do damage control along the way.

Grinning victoriously, Jace slipped inside, pausing only to press a sloppy kiss to Alec's cheek. "You're the best!"

He set the puppy down to shrug out of his leather jacked, and it immediately began to sniff at Alec's sock-clad feet. Apparently it approved of Alec's smell, because it sat down in front of him and began to whack its tail enthusiastically. Alec could feel himself soften. Still, he felt he had to put up at least token resistance, so he crossed his arms in front of his chest and said gruffly, "There better be a good explanation for this."

"Isn't there always?" Undaunted, Jace crouched down on the floor in order to play with the puppy. Smirking up at Alec, he explained, "They were going to put her down because of overcrowding. She's some sort of terrier-spaniel mix with some boxer thrown in, which is apparently the cause of her having some sort of heart defect. But look at her, she's only six months old and already house-trained - well, mostly - I couldn't just leave her there!"

"Alright, that explains the dog. But why is it... _she_ here? In my flat. With what I'm pretty sure is a whole dog set-up in that bag you've been trying to hide from me." Alec tried to sound stern but failed, because he simply couldn't resist reaching down to scratch behind the puppy's floppy ears.

Jace laughed and reached up to pull Alec's face down for a kiss. "Because my asshole landlord will absolutely kick me out if I get a pet, and you know it. I'm here more often than not anyway, so I'll be able to take care of her. Also, you're a great big softie who always wanted a dog but couldn't because Izzy is allergic."

"You've really thought this through, huh?" Alec huffed, the last of his annoyance floating away. "So what's her name anyway?"

Instead of answering this entirely innocuous question, Jace began laughing so hard that it scared the puppy, causing her to hide behind Alec's legs. Sharing her confusion over this outburst, Alec rested a calming hand on her head. "Good puppy," he said soothingly. "Don't mind the idiot. You'll learn to ignore him soon enough."

"Hey, no poisoning our baby's mind against me!" Jace stopped cackling long enough to protest. Rolling his eyes, Alec stared him down until he finally explained, still somewhat breathless, "Sorry, sorry, but - and I swear, I'm not making this up, it really _is_ her name - she's called... Clary. It's on her papers and everything. But we can totally rename her, if you want." 

Jace was rambling now, his ex-girlfriend still something of a sore point between them, and Alec couldn't hold back a grin at his increasing panic. Seeing it, Jace punched his arm lightly, but Alec caught his hand and twined their fingers together. "Don't be stupid. She can keep her name."

"You really are the best, Alec Lightwood!" Leaning against him, Jace pressed a lingering kiss to his lips, which Alec responded to in kind, until they were interrupted by the puppy. She'd obviously gotten bored, because she was currently attacking Alec's favourite sneakers. Jace made a grab for her, shooting Alec a worried look, as if Alec might change his mind. 

As always, Alec's heart clenched a little at the reminder of Jace's well-earned abandonment issues. Smirking, he made sure to catch his boyfriend's eye and keep his voice light as he cooed at the puppy, "We'll get along just fine, won't we, _Clary_? Especially when human Clary is visiting and I tell you to be a good girl and sit."


End file.
